Utopia
http://i377.photobucket.com/albums/oo218/leo828/safety-2.gifThis...is...UTOPIA!!! '-ETHANR26' __TOC__ =What is Utopia?= U⋅to⋅pi⋅a you-toh-pee-ah –noun #An imaginary island as described in Sir Thomas More's Utopia (1516) as enjoying perfection in law, politics, etc. #An ideal place or state.(haha irony) #Any visionary system of political or social perfection. #An interesting place filled with people, chaos, and everything else. #A place of wonder and enchantment. #'Home' Current Room Owner/Resident Moderators: Owner [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/AngelAndariel AngelAndariel] Resident Moderators: VampShadoe Current Mods Who hang out from time to time Frogmanex Gevock Room Specific / General Rules General General rules Room Specific Specific trends for the room : *Speaking about religion or politics is ok. Speaking. Not arguing, trolling or web-hurling e-objects across the room. ;) *Links to other places (including gaming sites) are very welcome. Share funny things! (and keep it pg -13) *If you silence-dodge (come back with an alt to troll MOAR), the silence of your main account will be extended. *If you copy-paste a whisper, you take responsibility of the content, be it silencable. *No biting new people !! Known ones are ok though. *English Only. *DON'T PLAY WITH THE TROLLS! You don't know where they've been! *Official Room Greeting is "Hi, utopians" *Don't get VampShadoe angry, she's part Hulk =P *Stealing VampShadoe's shadow, or stealing AngelAndariel's wings is a sure-fire way to make them love you forever. *Correct spelling is a good way to be welcomed. *It is not Sparta. It is Utopia. Regulars *Almighty_Thokar *AndySk8s *Animeal *benben47 *concernforufos *ETHANR26 *fdsasdf *Gl1tch *Gothomguy *jeit *JInf *jujitsu *KingKoolBeans KingKoolBeans *Kristine6475 *leo828 *logo2462 *mac0angel *NagaruLives * SGFAZ4 *SirSpoogie * thechat *tinylog *Valmoer *Valor1204 *vampirefastcode *Vanilla_Bear *Xelica -- Squeaky Ka Cheese *XgodwarX *Valor1204 thinks i should keep the reg list up-to-date. So leave me a comment on my kong profile if you think you should be on it, off it, or whatever(remember to say which one, and why)--Donepwnin 18:48, September 21, 2009 (UTC) *Patriot101 - He is BACK! W00T! Back in the time when greg responded, I was a reguluar. All the way up to about Feburary of 09, I was active. Then school loaded me. But I'm BACK! Ex-Regulars *Anathemazing *Dionysus19 *Donepwnin *firefur *jdawg2o4 *Seaflame *skelly45670 =Other points of interest= *You just won the game * Stop posting 4chan memes in Utopia Funny Utopian Quotes! *"a_sandwich: I WANA COOKIE ETHANR26: I WANA BEAT YOU TO DEATH a_sandwich: IM TELLEN MY DAD leo828: holy shit thats hilarious ETHANR26: quote me up ETHANR26: cause i know thats what ur doin right now leo828: me? leo828: maybe" *"leo828: I think a good novel would be where a bunch of men on a ship are looking for a whale. They look and look, but you know what? They never find him. And you know why they never find him? It doesn't say. The book leaves it up to you, the reader, to decide. Then, at the very end, there's a page you can lick and it tastes like Kool-Aid. Animeal: moby aid leo828: rofl Animeal: kool dick...no that sounds bad leo828: lmao" *"fdsasdf: i told you they arent accepteping user games anymore tinyJman: whynot???? SirSpoogie: you need a D next to your name to upload games tinyJman: WELL tinyJman: HOW U GET DA D SirSpoogie: do you have a sharpie near you? tinyJman: yea leo828: lol...............he doesnt get it SirSpoogie: find your name at the top of the user list SirSpoogie: and draw a D next to it fdsasdf: then try to upload it SirSpoogie: if it doesn't work you can always use whiteout tinyJman: SEREIOSLY fdsasdf: did it work? tinyJman: w8 brb SirSpoogie: sharpie is out of ink i guess fdsasdf: wiat, dont you have to get some sort of rope to upload games? SirSpoogie: oh damn i forgot about the rope SirSpoogie: DON"T USE THE SHARPIE! leo828: lol tinyJman: *sigh* fdsasdf: make sure the window is open! tinyJman: it is tinyJman: this suks!" *Patriot101: I'm not going back to Feed the Ducks leo828: Why? Patriot101: Ducklette, the admin, acted weird. I've got a quote! leo828: What is it Patriot101: Ducklette: I'm not really paying attention, because you guys are too busy humping each others kirbies. leo828: @_@ ETHANR26: Um... akward... Other Stuff *Stuck on a game, or anything else? Use the rope. It's under the window, to the left of the door. Make sure that the window is open though. If it doesn't work, jiggle the doorknob twice. Category:Chat Rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners